femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deflactionspiral/Aura Blackquill (Ace Attorney)
Aura Blackquill is a antagonistic character in the video game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies. She is a researcher of robotics for the Cosmos Space Center, a federal facility near Los Angeles, who houses a deeply rooted and strong resentment towards/lack of belief in the American legal system. She houses the opinion that a defendant who has committed atrocious crimes should not be tried in this broken system; they should just be hunted down and killed by the victim's loved ones. Aura's attitude steams from the murder of the woman she house romantic feelings for, Dr. Metis Cykes (given the police code "The UR-1 Incident") for which Aura's brother, Simon Blackquill, was falsely sent to death row. The investigation and trial of her brother's apparent crime was, by virtue of the American government for politically charged reasons, purposefully vague and entirely corrupt. Aura believed herself to "know" that Metis's then 11 year old daughter, Athena Cykes, had actually been the one who murdered Metis over the little girl believing herself to have been a guinea pig in apparently torturous experiments the latter forced her to undergo. Seven years after Metis's murder, the day before her brother's execution, Metis held a siege to the Cosmos Space Center, taking everyone inside hostage. She made the demand that the "suspect in the Clay Terran murder case", for which Athena was currently accused, be handed over to her. She planned to kill Athena when she was handed over, and threatened to kill everyone in the space center if her demands were not met. Aura was able to hold particular leverage over Athena's defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, due to his daughter being among her hostages, particularly threatening to make her the first hostage that she kills. However, despite this, Phoenix was able to negotiate with Aura; instead of handing over Athena, a special "unofficial" re-trial of her brother's charges would be held to prove his innocence. Aura, however, surprised Phoenix by making the defendant of the "UR-1" retrial Athena rather then her brother. The events of the re-trial brought to light the truth behind Metis's murder; although the 11 year old Athena did attempt to mutilate her mother's corpse due to mental issues formed by her home life (which made her unable to distinguish the difference between living things and machines), she didn't actually kill her. In fact, on the day of the murder Athena had attempted to fight off her mother's real killer when she walked in on him, and was able to stab him with a knife. When Aura's brother Simon walked in on Athena, he witnessed the mortifying sight of Athena attempting to "fix" her mother on an operating table. After carrying the blood covered Athena from the premise, Simon took the wrap for her. The person who actually murdered Metis was a man wearing a mask -- later revealed to be an international spy known as "The Phantom". After several lengthy court proceedings, The Phantom was incarcerated for Metis's murder, as well as a slew of other crimes, including countless bombings. Aura eventually surrendered herself to the police. However, she still showed little regret over her actions, as she believed they were what finally allowed the truth to come to light. She, however, got incredibly emotional over her brother's stay-of-execution, which occurred mere hours before his execution date. She was eventually charged and tried with terrorism charges; she was found guilty and was incarcerated. However she was finally able to move on from her past, and the murder of her love. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Scientist Category:Terrorist Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested